Mark and the star beasts
by shadowmwape
Summary: Redo of Kirby and the dungeons of popstar. All copyrights go to nintendo. Ocs of other authors will be used. Mark styles is my oc. Paradox Fixed. Fight Is going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Mark And The Star Beasts

In the

beginning,

there was a star warrior by the

name of kirby.

Kirby with the assistance

of his friends saved

his home.

know he lives there with

his friends,

however peace does

not last.

**Mark and the Star beasts**

**File 1**

**Loading...**

**-Start-**

Bun and Kirby are camping out in the marsh of cappy town when they see a flash of light in the distance.

"what was...?" bun starts as he notices something coming out.

"poyo!" Kirby says as he gets ready to fight

"Hold your fire please!" Says the mysterious person

A black man with twin swords steps out of the wreckage.

"My name is **Mark styles the traveler.**"

"Well Mark, my name is **Bun.**" Said bun

"Kirby, poyo" Said Kirby

"A puffball in these conditions is a spectacle. puffball is a term used to describe a round creature like Kirby. his true species is Roundy pinko."

"wow your... What the chizz" Said bun as he saw past the smoke as a temple stood in place of the crater.

"Ah, i forgot about the temple beast i was supposed to slay. be right back."

"oh no you don't!" Said bun " you have to eat something."

"But..." Marks tummy grumbles "Alright pass me a smore and a diet... what the flip is diet root bypass?"

30 min. later.

"Time for me to go"

"Hold it. we are coming to" Said bun

"Dude, as much as i would like the help, but i am fighting a **star beast**. This one is called **levias**. he isfrom a faraway land and is huge. his attacks involve lightning."

"We don't care. We always help a friend. Lets go already."

"Alright, but do you have weapons."said mark

"We have a plastic rod, which is mine, and a plastic hammer..."

"What the flip is with the stitching plastic rod and... just forget about it. bring your weapons." said mark

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

File Loaded

Recap:

Marcus has just met two creatures from this dimension.

"OK, this is the entrance" said Marcus

"I don't know what to do about this lock though" said Bun looking at the star shaped hole

"poyo!" Said Kirby

"Kirby you are a genius" Said Marcus

"Marcus what the flip are you talking about?" Said Marcus

"Kirby said that maybe we should use his warp star to open the door" Said Bun

"Oh, let me go get it" Said bun

Bun ran off to get Kirby's warp star while Marcus turned to kirby.

"I know you can talk Kirby"

"I know" said Kirby

"I won't tell Bun"

"I know" said Kirby

**Scene end**

Name: Knight-Mare

Side: Villain

Weakness: Light, water

Strongness: Darkness, fire

Past: A very powerful monster created by N.M.E. who was one of the greatest and honored with the name Knight-Mare by his master Nightmare, after Nightmare's fall he quickly went into hidding in order to exact revenge on those who killed his master.

Weapon: Double bladed wrist blades

Physical apperance: Similar mask to Meta-Knight except it has a large slash through the right eye where it is completely blank and it has three struts sticking out of it's top ( a strut is like a peice that sticks out of something, he has three the ones on the sides stick out at and angle and the one in the middle sticks out straight, it is strong but can be broken), he is a bit taller then Dedede and had a ragged long cloak that is made of smoke and can turn into two blades whe he spins to slash at someone, he wears a metal suit that covers his body.

**Scene about start**

**Name:Mark Styles**

Age: 15

Origin: Mini fighters( my pokemon fanfiction)

Appearance: He has spiky green hair and black skin plus blue eyes with a green and red Silver styled coat and blue jeans and red sneakers. he also owns a iPod holder and gloves.

Job: protect dimensions

Specialty: Dimension hop

Mobian: Fox

Weapon: twin katana's

Bio: he is a dimension treader who lost his memory in the kingdom hearts universe

Yu gi oh deck: Elemental hero

Bey blade Name: Lightning Dragoonia

Appearance: A wyvern with iron armor

Structure:

Heavy face bolt

Blue energy ring

Lightning fusion wheel

Wing shaped performance top

Semi performance top

Special Attack:

Thunder claw- clash with the opponent while surrounded in lightning

Thunder wing- allows you to glide in the air and shoot lightning

Electricity wall- stand your ground and deflect attacks

(Final) Thunderbolt axe- just like starblast attack but with thunder

(2nd final) Thor hammer- jump into the air and reach as high as you can until you come down onto your opponent surrounded in electricity

(3rd final) Great bolt axe- newer version of thunderbolt axe, but involves many after images of your bey

(4th final) Thunder assault- Make after images and charge the opponent with all your might

Pokemon:

Zorua(Zero)

Trickster

shy

lv. 20

attacks:

shadow sneak

will-o-wisp

shadow ball

ever stone

Elekid(Jordin)

Female

stactic

Brave

lv. 21

attacks:

thunder punch

Shock wave

Discharge

Low kick

ever stone

Charmander(X)

Male

Blaze

happy

lv. 23

attacks:

Blaze kick

Metal kick

Fire punch

Flame charge

ever stone

Keldeo (Saber)

Male

Justified

Brave

lv. 25

attacks:

Horn attack

Hydro pump

Double kick

Focus blast

Macho brace

**Scene Start**

Recap:

Bun came back in a pant.

"We need to hide"

"Why?" Said Marcus

"Knight-mare is coming" said bun

"Knight-mare!" Screamed Marcus Until Bun and Kirby knocked him out and dragged him into a marsh as Knight-mare stopped as he sensed something.

"Must be my imagination?" Said Knight-mare as he past by there hiding spot and Marcus happened to have still be ko'd while in his head he was having a flash back.

**During there lunch**

**Marcus was just looking back at what Bun told him about Knight-mare and how you should not fight him.**

**End of Flashback**

Marcus had just woken up but was on a bench and looked at Bun and Kirby who were fighting levias.

"Bun, Kirby. I have To help them" said Marcus as he reached for his twin swords and when he pulled them out, a rush of light blinded levias and his comrades as he pulled out his weapon(Blue swords with a black Hilt).

"Fan fiction Dimension weapon # 2: Twin edge!" Said Marcus as he just with one movement took down levias. He put away his weapon and saw that the plastic rod turned into a star rod and the plastic hammer was turned into the triple star hammer.

"What was that" Said Bun

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I am a Fanfare dimension enforcer of quadrant games, manga, and anime"

Said Marcus

"Oh...Holy Stitch!" Said Bun as he saw knight-mare enter.

"This is going to be short!" Said knight-mare

"knight-mare, you are wanted by my quadrant and I intend to bring you in." Said Marcus as he was in his fighting stance

"How do you know knight-mare?" Said Bun

"He was my best friend!" Said Marcus "until he broke the most important rule. Never create a paradox."

"That paradox needed to be created and you know it. Know then, I am going to release all the star beasts into the dimension now!" Said knight-mare as he charged them.

"I will take you in. Stand back guys! This is official business!" Said Marcus as he charged him.

"Marcus Win for our dimension." Said Bun

Marcus and Knight-mare Clash their blades.

(a/n)

This involved some working in my ideas. Also, Marcus fixed the paradox in my description. Lastly, I need more fanfare police members (aka you guys) to write about your dimension travels and what weapons you use. That is all!

Oc Knight-Mare is Copyright of Acid fish.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Bout

Mark and Knightmare clashed and went at each other so fast that Bun and Kirby hid behind a rock.

"Darkness Grenade"

Knightmare threw a giant ball of darkness at Mark.

"Kame-Hame-HA!"

"Seriously" Said Shdowmwape(4th wall broken)

Mark realesed a beam that collided that collided with the ball.

"Flame Gungnir"

"Paladin help"

"You got it" Said paladin

A sword with a em waves around it appeared and mark grabbed it while saying "Em Wave Change! On Air!" And He transformed into a Blue Version of Zero(See Appearance Profile).

Flame Gungnir collided with the barrier made by Marks shield.

"Ice Slash"

Mark Slashed his sword and Knightmare clashed with him with his blades.

"This Battle Has to end now!" Said ?

A person separated them.

"Your Grand Swordsman Master Wotc, One of the High Dimension Admins of Games, Manga, And Anime." Said Mark And Knightmare as they stared at the Fierce Deity Link which bore a red cross in the middle of his chest.

"Knightmare, You are Hereby banned and sent to the Dimension space, And Mark, you will remain here until further notice.

"Nooo!" Knightmare lunged at him.

Knightmare Was impaled by a twisted blade that was made from the deity's aura. The aura threw Knightmare Through a portal.

"Well, Goodbye Then." Said Wotc as he exited.

Mark, Bun, And Kirby Just Stood there Gazing in awe at what just happened.

"Lets go eat and then sleep" Mark said as he exited his form. Now he was his old self.

"Yeah" Said Bun

"Yeah" Said Kirby

"What the flip" Said Bun

"Oh boy, I wish my name is Danny" Said Bun

That was the end of a story.

But many were born from it

[Don't wanna lie playing]

(a/n) Se until next Dimension


End file.
